Attention
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: (COMPLETE) I found myself falling for my red-headed best friend. He stole more then my heart... he stole my attention. HR One Shot.


Attention  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... not this one-shot or anything related to HP.  
  
Summary There was only one red-head that stole my attention. He happen to be my best friend... and he happened to be my world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Attention  
  
I've got two of the greatest friends in the world. Two that I would do anything for. Two that would do anything for me. Of course I've got other friends, that are girls, but these two are the most spectacular to me. To my right sat the charming red head who has stolen my attention as of late; he was staring obliviously into space. The ebony haired hero sat to my left, playing with his quill absently. Yes, I know the Transfigurations classroom on a bright Thursday afternoon, is not a good time to be staring at my best friends; nor thinking about them. It's just; things have been getting very awkward between Ron and me, as of late that is.  
  
You see, Ron and I have been through a lot, these past six years. Fights, fights, and more fights. Fights over Harry, Crookshanks, Quidditch, Lessons, S.P.E.W. and of course, Viktor. We had never started out being good friends; he was often very mean and difficult to bare at some points, and at some times in our extended relationship. In our third year our troubles started. He took Harry's side when Harry received a Firebolt sent by Sirius; and Harry took his side when they thought my Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. Neither thought very much of their lessons, nor their future, which was something I didn't exactly approve of but I allowed them to make their own decisions.  
  
This proved to cause a lot of controversy as I became more ambitious during our forth year with S.P.E.W.: The Society for the Promotion Elfish Welfare. After the Quidditch world cup with the Dark Mark life has gone down hill between all three of us. Harry was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament and it made Ron absolutely jealous. Of course I was jealous of Fleur Delacour when she received Ron's attention at the Yule ball. Ginny and I spent nights talking about Ron and Fleur. She was certain that Ron liked me too. I just couldn't believe it at first. As I've said, Ron was less-than-friendly to me at points in our friendship. I started believing Ginny after the Yule ball when Ron told me off for going with Quidditch sensation Viktor Krum of Durmstrang. To top off our forth year, Harry was almost killed in the last task, and he ended up witnessing the resurrection of Voldemort. I don't like to talk about it very much... so I'll move onto fifth year.  
  
It started off with a bad summer. I spent most of it with Ron; not that that's a bad thing, really. We were at Sirius' old house and we spent most of the time cleaning. Harry came over a month into holiday and he wasn't happy at all. When we went back to school, we had an old hag of a D.A.D.A teacher and Harry had a rough year with her. Ron and I were made prefects, and we spent more time together then ever, as Harry had a lot to cope with. The D.A.D.A. was a Ministry official who didn't want us learning magic at all. Harry taught us how; I was mostly paired with Ron. Oh bugger—  
  
I can't stop thinking about him. His brilliant blue eyes and his red hair. He's growing it out, you know. Once he had made the Quidditch team in fifth year, he has been a lot more confident. I stared over at the boy to my right. It was very awkward being around him when I've had these hidden feelings for him over the past two years or so.  
  
"Go on then, partner up."  
  
I looked up and saw Ron snap back from his reverie and looked at Harry and myself.  
  
"I think you two shouldn't work together," I blurted out, then looked at the desk. "I mean, you never get all your assignments done working together... how about I work with you, Ron?"  
  
"I suppose," he said, a small smile on his lips, I smiled back.  
  
Harry nodded and walked over towards Neville and began to work with him on their spell. I watched the Boy-Who-Lived and I smiled slightly. I wouldn't like Harry even if I could. Ginny has once again been taken aback by the saviour of the Wizarding World. After fifth year when Harry was deceived by Voldemort, Ginny had started liking him again. It was not sympathy; Sirius had died and she didn't want to take advantage of Harry now. She just got to see a side of him she never had before.  
  
Harry had always been the brave hero that always managed to make the right decision. But not now. He was tricked by Voldemort, just as she had been, in her first year at school. She knew that if he needed to talk to her, she would be willing to help. She knew that instead of talking to Ron and I, who haven't the slightest clue how to comfort him, he could go to her. I was glad of this. Ginny had always had a crush... I think finally Harry's seeing her for more than his best friend's sister.  
  
"Have you got it?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I think so," said Ron, looking at the desk in concentration as he tried to turn it into a horse.  
  
"Move your wand like this," I instructed, leaning across the table and taking Ron's hand in mine, showing him the swishing motion. I bit my lip in embarrassment as I took my hand off his leg. "Sorry."  
  
He grinned turning towards the desk again, "All right then." He smiled at me again and muttered the incantation under his breath. "I can't do it." We both laughed. "You distracted me."  
  
"Sorry," I blushed, taking out my own wand. I quickly turned the table into a horse and back again, before the creature could register its thoughts, and run across the room.  
  
"Good job."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So that's how you do it?"  
  
"Yes," I confirmed, watching him try to do as I did.  
  
"Harry's not walking back with us," he said quietly, tapping the table with his wand.  
  
"Occlumency?" I asked quietly. Ron nodded, frowning in concentration. "Don't try so hard, Ron."  
  
He didn't answer but continued to mutter the incantation. Finally after the forth try he had done it. The table was now a horse, and he quickly transfigured it back.  
  
"Excellent," I said smiling.  
  
He grinned back, "That's was really good then, huh?"  
  
I laughed, "Yes, it really was. And now you've got no homework."  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
Professor McGonagall walked towards us, a rare smile on her face. "Fifty points to Gryffindor! Good job, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger!"  
  
"Thank you, Professor!" I said and Ron and I shared a smile. The bell rang moments later and Ron and I headed outside. Harry stayed behind and waved us off. He is being a lot quieter lately. Ron and I headed down the hall and Ginny was walking to opposite way.  
  
"Have you seen Harry?" she asked in a rush, pushing the hair out of her face.  
  
"Still in Transfigurations," I answered absently.  
  
"He wanted me to walk with him," said Ginny excitedly. She gave me a wink and walked down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend coming up," said Ron as he walked down the corridor towards the stair case that lead to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I know," I said smiling. "We set the date, remember?"  
  
"Right," he said nervously, holding the door open for me to walk through.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He was acting very strange as we walked towards the common room. We separated at the stair case where we put our belongings up to our respected dormitories. At the bottom of the stairs we met and walked to the Great hall.  
  
"May I escort you, my fair lady?" asked Ron in mock-gentlemen voice.  
  
I laughed, "I suppose."  
  
He linked arms with me and lead me down to the main stair case again. He ruffled his hair in deep thought and unlinked his arm from mine.  
  
"I was thinking—"  
  
"A shock," I said quietly.  
  
He laughed, "Real funny, Hermione."  
  
We shared a moment with a lovely smile and continued on our way. When we reached the second floor he stopped walking.  
  
"Can I asked you something?" he said, taking my hand and leading me away from the group of Gryffindors that were walking down to dinner also.  
  
"You just did," I smiled.  
  
"You've changed a lot, you know that?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Was that your question?" I inquired.  
  
He laughed, "No, just making conversation."  
  
I nodded and stared out the open window, seeing the lake simmer in the spring weather that was engulfing this magnificent castle.  
  
"It's brilliant being your friend... really wicked."  
  
I laughed at his choice of words, but I silenced myself when he walked closer to me, and standing next to me he stared out the same window.  
  
"Just... being your friend and all... something happened."  
  
I looked up at him, but he continued to stare out towards the lake. Was he not wanting to be friends with me any longer? I had gone into this comfortable shell where I didn't think that I could ever lose Ron as a friend. Was I wrong?  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked and he met my eyes for a moment.  
  
"I dunno," he said quietly, sitting down on the sill of the window; I sat next to him and played with the fingers in my lap.  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend would be really... cool... if I had someone to go with."  
  
"Harry's not going?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Oh," I said after a second then spoke timidly, "Do you want me to get you a date with a girl, or something?"  
  
"You don't like me do you?" he asked quietly after a minute.  
  
"Of course I like you," I answered immediately.  
  
"I mean..."  
  
All the memories of the past six years came flooding back. School was ending soon and then we'd be seventh years. Our educations would almost be over, and we'll have to move away from each other. Who knows what will happen to our friendship? Maybe Harry and Ginny will become closer. Maybe Harry will...  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He looked at me, with those beautiful blue eyes that I love. "Promise not to get mad."  
  
"I'd never get mad at you," as soon as I said it, Ron and I burst out laughing. "Okay... I promise not to get mad this time."  
  
"Okay," he paused for a moment, then stood up and ruffled his hair again. "Hermione... I... I like you."  
  
"I like you too," I said quietly, standing up next to him.  
  
"I mean... I really like you Hermione... I think you're brilliant. Will you... that is... will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
I looked up at the hopeful look on his face. As quickly as I could I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I will."  
  
He touched the spot I kissed. "Really?"  
  
"Really," I said quietly.  
  
"Great."  
  
He took my hand and lead me down the corridor towards the Great hall. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. Sure I knew Ron had liked me... but I didn't think he liked me enough to ask me to go out with him. I was very pleased with myself when we walked into the hall.  
  
"Is my nose centered nicely on my face?" I joked and he grinned at me.  
  
"It's brilliant," he said quietly, leaning down and capturing my lips as I received my first kiss. It was a sweet innocent peck, but it was extraordinary all the same. I had this sensation that Ron and I will be very happy with each other.  
  
"Good," I said as we pulled away. "Now I don't have to make up reasons for staring at you in class."  
  
He laughed, "Smashing."  
  
We sat down at the table and ate our dinner in peace. Ginny and Harry came into the Great hall moments later and sat down across from us. Ron and I choose not to say anything. Instead we gave each other knowing looks and all of our attention.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: End. I don't know if many people like Hermione/Ron but it's one of the ships I like. Though I've actually never written it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus 


End file.
